Yumikuri Alphabet (Modern AU)
by Lozwithasideofcheese
Summary: It's about time everyone's favourite yuri couple got some more attention, especially in the T rated section. Essentially, I've written a chapter per letter of the alphabet and each chapter is set in a modern AU. Don't worry, no high schools, I promise! Rated T for Ymir's adventurous vocabulary and suggestive themes.
1. A

**A/N- Hello all! So there are plenty of Yumikuri fanfictions out there. There are many oneshots and many different alphabet prompted fics out there, so firstly thank you for deciding to take the time out of your life to read mine! Secondly, this is mainly something I do when I'm bored or whenever I watch/read Attack On Titan so update times could potentially be all over the place. Sorry. Finally, the letter 'A' is actually considerably shorter than the others so please don't criticize for length.**

**Thanks for reading that, if you did. No more of them, I swear!**

* * *

A- Apprehensive

Christa's hands flitted thoughtlessly. Her fingers bunch together and then found themselves at her sides again without her mind thinking about it. Ymir is in trouble. More so than usual. Christa runs a hand through her hair. This is all her fault. If only she had been more careful at the time then Ymir wouldn't have had to grab the wheel and swerve on the behalf of both of them, almost dying and saving Christa in the process as she always seems to have done for as long as the two have known each other. The blonde had been wary of telling Ymir about her feelings for a long time since her tall friend hasn't exactly proven herself to be the most emotionally open of people. Hanji steps out of the cramped medical room, goggles and hair in complete disarray as she has been trying so hard to understand why something had gone so horribly wrong with Ymir. All they know is that the car they'd bought earlier went off the road about an hour before they were found. Ymir is close to death and there is nothing they can do other than to just hope that she heals somehow. Christa's head snaps up at the sound of the door creaking.

"Ymir?" The young girl's croaky voice shows her agony. She makes no effort to hide her pain.

"No. It's Hanji. I'm sorry Christa but this will definitely take more time than we thought it would." The warm eyes of Hanji Zoe reassure Christa in a way that nothing else could. At that point Christa realises that the only thing left to do is wait.

And that is something she is willing to do.


	2. B

B- Blessing

"Hey mum. So this is Ymir. The one I've told you so much about." Christa smiles warmly downwards at her mother. Ymir smiles and waves uncomfortably, awkward about the whole situation.

"Hello Mrs Reiss. Sorry we haven't spoken more. I've been busy banging your daughter." Ymir's blunt attitude causes Christa to simultaneously laugh and glare at her girlfriend with the strength of a thousand demons.

"Sorry mum. She's good at heart, really. Isn't that what you said to me when I came out? That the only thing that matters is a person's heart." Ymir yawns and Christa shoves an elbow into Ymir's arm. Christa can almost see the grin forming on her mother's face. Almost.

"Let's cut to the chase already, shall we?"

"Right. Yeah. So apparently something most couples do before getting married is ask for their parents' blessing and since Dad isn't around anymore and Ymir's parents... Well, you're the only person I could think we'd need to ask. We're planning on getting married. You know, now it's legal. So we're here asking for your blessing." Christa's eyes start to tear up. "It won't be a normal wedding. Neither of us have anyone to walk us down the aisle. Hell, I've managed to get Reiner to do it but Ymir's going without. It won't be right... Without..."

"Christa." Ymir's warning tone reminds Christa to not get too carried away for her own sake. The smaller girl's hands clench together and the knuckles whiten. Ymir reaches out and grabs one hand, squeezing it slightly to relax the muscles.

"I know. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?" The taller girl rolls her eyes and leans down to press her lips against her girlfriend's head.

"Fine. Just don't beat yourself up too much." Ymir sighs, yielding from persistence.

"I miss you, mum. That's the thing. I just wish you could be there, even if you were your usual self. While you were around, you were distant but at least you were there. I miss you and I couldn't just go without introducing you to Ymir." The small blonde runs back to the car, tears streaming from her eyes. After her girlfriend had long since arrived back at the car, Ymir turns back to the cold, grey grave.

"Thank you, Mrs Reiss. Thank you for Christa."

Then she left.


	3. C

C- Cheater

The warm arms around her filled Christa with hormonal happiness yet the splitting headache of a hangover tore at her mind. Something bad happened last night. Flashes of moments Christa isn't entirely sure are either dreams or memories fly through her mind. A glass filled with some kind of cocktail, that probably happened. Reiner vomiting up a cat, that most probably didn't happen. Ymir going home, tired of going to Reiner's stupid parties. That also seemed like a likely thing to happen. So why was Christa still present and wrapped up in someone's arms when Ymir wasn't present? Shit. Christa cursed herself internally a thousand times over. She rolled over, scrunching her nose as it got closer to the stench of alcohol. Seeing the face of Reiner inches away from her own, she almost burst into tears. This isn't even the first time this had happened. The second time with Reiner. Shit. Slowly, Christa rolled out of bed, making sure not to disturb Reiner. She seemed to be the first person up in the wrecked apartment. Christa crept slowly out of the room and out of the apartment. She lived with Ymir in the flat on the floor beneath. With any luck, Ymir would still be in bed and Christa could sneak in with her and Ymir would surely suspect nothing. Christa sighed to herself. How did she keep getting herself into all of these messes? She loved Ymir, right? With all her heart, right? Then why did she always end up in bed with some guy? This was starting to happen far too often and Christa knew it. What would happen if Ymir found out? The questions flowed through her mind furiously, tearing her apart with guilt. The very second she stepped into apartment the brown haired girl in the chair caught her attention.

"Who was it this time?" Ymir's husky, cynical tone shot straight into Christa's heart. She knew.

"Who was what?"

"This isn't the first time. I've seen that face enough. You feel guilty and I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seeing the lie fall flat Christa's head hangs.

"Don't act fucking dumb Christa. I'm starting to get bored of hearing the same shit over and over again. It's not in your personality to lie and that makes it painfully obvious when you're lying. Now tell me, who was it this time?" Ymir does not show her emotions and that is a statement of fact. Clearly this must have been eating her apart inside because her eyes had started to water.

"Reiner..." Christa's mouth moved but no sound comes out. She simply mouthed the word.

"What?" Ymir did not move at all. She simply stared at Christa, waiting once more for her girlfriend's response.

"Reiner! I said it was Reiner, okay."

"Reiner again, huh? Christa, just say the word that you're straight and you can go off in a new single life and sleep with all the guys you want without feeling the guilt you obviously feel and I will slip into the shadows and you will never see me again. I am selfish, Christa. That is how I work. Let me be selfless, just this once."

"No Ymir. I'm not straight. Not totally anyway. I don't think so."

"There's a chance then. You could have a future with a guy and he could protect you better than me. So why don't you just fuck off back to a party and sleep with some more guys? I'll still be here waiting for you when you want me. If you want me. Ever again. Until you're done I'll just go out and grab a beer or two. I might talk to Bertholdt for a while. At least looking at him won't sicken me, or will it?"

"No! You shouldn't be-" Christa's train of thought was interrupted as Ymir got up from the chair and strode over towards the small blonde girl. Ymir made eye contact with her Goddess and never let go of it. The cheating was getting out of control, admittedly. That didn't stop Ymir from loving her, as much as the concept of a cheesy romance sickened Ymir as much as the idea of her Christa sleeping in someone else's bed. Well maybe not that much. Ymir pulled Christa into a warm embrace and buried her face in her fluffy, well kept, blonde hair. Damn Christa for being so dainty and proper and adorable. Ymir's words hurt Ymir as much as they hurt Christa but they had to be said..

"Christa, I've been working my ass off to get this relationship working but I didn't even think about how you're feeling. It's in my nature to be selfish. If you need more time then I guess we could work something out for now, okay? Just don't do anything stupid." With that, Ymir looked at the clock, grabbed her suitcase and left for work. As she would have done on any other morning.


	4. D

D- Drunk

"Another one, bartender." Ymir's deep, husky voice demanded sloppily. Annie seemed to be staring at her from the other side of the dark, musty bar. Good. Let her stare. Historia had lied to her, betrayed her. She'd had Ymir arrested. It's probably safe to say that Ymir had been drinking for about 4 hours consecutively working at about three pints an hour. Simply put, she was wasted. Pissed. Hammered. Off her face. Yet since she had brought her newest credit card with her, the drinks just kept on coming. The bartenders switched every two hours so nobody had approached her, demanding for the girl to leave yet. Before Ymir could say 'I'd kill for a nap right now' a sharp tap on her shoulder brought her back into the moment.

"Ymir. Are you okay?"

"Well yeah. Apart from the headache, the heartache and the backache I'm just fine." Ymir slurred her words to the point at which they were barely audible to Annie's ears. Annie's gaze shifted from one of the slightest concern to one of anger.

"Where the hell is Christa? She's supposed to have stopped you from relapsing!"

"Historia is off fucking playing Princesses or some shit. I dunno. I don't have to give a shit anymore so I'm not."

"Ymir you are a recovering alcoholic you shouldn't be here. What do you mean she's playing Princesses?" Annie slows down her words, in case Ymir somehow forgot how to speak English.

"She got a call from her daddy and now she's gone ZOOM back to wherever the fuck it was he lives. Fuckin' bitches." Ymir's beer arrived and the brunette took a swift gulp, downing almost half of the glass in one. Annie, starting to get frustrated, grabbed the glass and threw it into the ground. This caused a great smash that turned all heads in her direction.

"Can someone please call a taxi? Book it in the name of Leonhardt." Annie turned her head back to the almost passed-out Ymir. "Do you still have Chris-Historia's number?" Ymir replied by simply handing Annie her mobile. It had no passcode and Annie found Christa's contact easily, since it was one of five contacts on her phone. She hit the call button and held the phone close to her ear.

"The fuck you doin'?" Ymir's speech was becoming just plain lazy at this point. Annie ignored her until eventually someone picked up on the other end of the phone.

"Ymir? Oh thank God. Where are you? Look I-"

"Historia it's Annie."

"Annie? What happened?"

"I found your girlfriend here at this bar downtown drinking like four pints an hour or some shit. Where the fuck are you? You said you would help her since you were the only one she accepted the fucking help from."

"I had to leave on business and Ymir stormed out and I've been looking all over and I'm really sorry and-"

"Shut the fuck up. Look, the damage is done and she's gonna need rehab again because of this. Where are you and where can I send a taxi to?"

"I'm back in America."

"Fuck. So you've just left her? Is that it?" Annie had no clue why she was defending Ymir so strongly of all people.

"Just send a cab to our apartment, alright? I'll... I'll come right back again as soon as Dad's better." Annie felt a pang of guilt. So Christa was off with her Dad in possibly his last moments and Ymir was here drinking away the agony of being away from Christa. Instead of making a fuss of it -as most people would- Annie was used to crazy shit like this from these two. She simply texted Eren telling him that she'd be late home tonight and helped Ymir back into the taxi, telling him her address and paying for the ride.


	5. E

E- Excuses

The same old shit. Ymir was past being done with it. Why was she still here then? After all this time Ymir still refused to believe that there was something going on. What if Historia was just working late nights at the office and then falling asleep over there? What if she bought new boxers that she wore home on the same day? What if Mikasa and Annie drifting at the same pace as Ymir and Historia at the same time was a complete coincidence? An unlikely one, admittedly but still. There was a chance, wasn't there? Ymir took another long gulp from the green bottle at her side. The bottle seemed to be at her side these days more than Historia. A knock on the door stirred Ymir into action. She got up and turned a light on as she went, pulling the knife out of the kitchen cabinet just in case it was somebody else with their arms around her Historia. Unfortunately, her problems were not to be resolved that easily. Bertholdt was stood at the door, hunched over slightly and leaning on the door. He was panting, meaning that he'd been sprinting or he'd just been at the gym.

"No I don't want to go to your party."

"That's not why I'm here." He stuttered over his sentence at a couple of points but Ymir was used to that from Bertholdt. "It's Christa. She... I... Reiner... She..." Ymir flinched internally. She got the message.

"I'd been suspecting something. Thanks for telling me. Do you want a beer?" Ymir was aware of the close 'friendship' Bertholdt and Reiner had and as Bert was more sensitive than someone like Ymir herself she felt the need to be a little more delicate than usual. Yet, as always, she threw aside that mental suggestion and continued with her usual bored facade.

"Ymir I'm sorry."

"You're probably more sorry than I am. Hell if I care anymore." The blatantly obvious lie shone through her words like a neon sign.

"I know that you and Christa-"

"Historia. That's her real name. Use it." Ymir corrected with her usual tired expression.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway-"

"Just cut to the chase, alright? How did you find them? Frankly Bert, I don't care how much you flinch or cringe. I want to know details. As many as you know."

"They weren't doing anything dirty. It was just a kiss that I found them doing but the hands were giving off a different vibe, you know?"

"Tongue?"

"Yeah." Ymir leaned her cheek into her clenched fist, crushing the tear threatening to form. She didn't cry. Not in front of herself nor anyone else.

"Has Reiner been working extra hours recently?"

"No we've been together more than ever recently." This intrigued Ymir. Why would Historia be doing it with Reiner at his apartment with his boyfriend in the next room? It didn't make any logical sense whatsoever. "Why? Has Christa?" It could've been multiple guys.

"Historia has been avoiding me like the fucking plague. Well you've helped Bert, I'll give you that." What if it was multiple guys?

"Good to be of use. Can I take another beer home? I don't want to mooch too much but we haven't had anything but protein shakes in the house since Reiner took over the shopping." Her Historia was shagging multiple guys.

"Sure. Don't worry about it." Ymir had done everything in her power to make sure that Historia was safe and happy with her. What was she doing wrong?

"Alright. Well I think I'll see you later. I'm going to Mikasa's place." Since they all lived together it couldn't be Mikasa, Annie or Eren, right?

"Bye." Ymir slammed the door in his face as he left. Historia had cheated on her. Yet deep inside Ymir knew she deserved it. Karma really _is_ a bitch.


	6. F

F- Friends

Christa couldn't have possibly brought herself to such a conclusion. She didn't love Ymir, surely. It was obviously just some kind of phase that would pass her by like a whirlwind. Still, the feelings were too real for now that she couldn't just leave it, could she? Could she? No. Of course she couldn't. Ymir would probably have picked up on it sooner or later anyway. So there Christa sat on the park bench, as far away from Ymir as she physically could while constrained to a two man bench, Ymir sprawled out in her usually casual way. Christa clasped her hands together, turning to face her tall friend who was watching her with cautious curiosity. Obviously, Ymir was going to be confused when Christa dragged her away from her apartment that she shared with Annie (Who worked nights so the two never actually interacted, which suited them just fine) since usually Christa goes there. Since Ymir wasn't going to initiate conversation any time soon, Christa sighed deeply to herself and looked her friend dead in the eye. Ymir raised an eyebrow in response. No breeze wafted Christa's hair in an attractive way and her usual greyish blue eyes were so painfully outshined by Ymir's golden orbs. Of course, Ymir would never agree with that. Then again, since this was all Christa's internal monologue it didn't really matter much what Ymir would have thought. There were no outstanding smells in the air other than the occasional whiff of Ymir's woodsy scent that sent Christa to cloud 9 for a millisecond at a time. Christa tasted blood as she bit into her cheeks too hard with anxiety. There were no sounds to be heard, as if time itself stood still. Not exactly the romantic setting Christa had hoped for but still better than Ymir's musty apartment.

"So why have you dragged me out here Historia?" Ymir sighed, getting bored again.

"Ymir I have to tell you something that's pretty important. I don't want to make a big deal of it or anything. I'm not... I'm not expecting you to understand completely. I can't control the thing I'm about to tell you about but I can contain it."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? Are you about to confess your love for Jean or some shit because you know I don't care. You can do whatever on that front as long as you don't describe your sex life to me in detail."

"No. It's not any of the guys."

"Oh you're gay, huh? Is it Annie? Mikasa? God, I wouldn't blame you if it was Mikasa."

"No. It's none of them?"

"Do gone on."

"It's you." Ymir pauses in her witty rebuttals and simply stared at Christa with the usual blank expression she always seemed to wear. After about a minute Ymir closes her eyes and nods her head towards the ground slowly.

"Okay." The empty, almost cold response almost killed Christa inside. She knew what silence meant whenever Ymir was around and the fact that she felt the need to reply showed just how hopeless Christa's situation was.

"We could still be friends? If it isn't too weird or whatever."

"Yeah sure. It's getting kinda late. I should be headed home." Christa nodded understandingly. Their friendship would probably never be the same again. Christa just killed off her only real friendship. The guilt and self loathing rolled through her like an earthquake. Ymir left without another word and left Christa alone to her thoughts in the darkening, silent, empty park.


	7. G

G- Games

"God damn it Christa!" Ymir cried in irritation, as she glared heavily at the chess board. The white figures significantly outnumbered the black figures.

"You're just mad because you can't play." The smaller girl teased with a grin as her tongue slipped out between her lips cheekily.

"Bullshit! It's not my fault you used to play for the team."

"You could've played for the team too... Besides, that was way back in High School. Now it's just a matter of me being smarter than you." The brunette fell straight into the trap.

"You're smarter than me? That makes even less sense than this matchup. If you wanted to be clever then why not face Armin?"

"I'm smarter than you, not Einstein." Christa retorted defensively. Ymir rolled her eyes and her eyes went back to the board as Christa took out Ymir's last bishop. Ymir cussed almost silently and got rid of the last of Christa's pawns.

"Well at least I've managed to kill something in this God forsaken game." She muttered, giving Christa a cause to giggle in a way that gave Ymir a shiver down her spine. Suddenly, Ymir worked out a somewhat cruel idea as to how she could redeem her fallen reputation after being almost defeated. She started to rub the top of the queen piece as seductively as she could manage. Christa swallowed hard and shook her head before she then giggled again, removing Ymir's last knight on the board. Only the queen and king remained of Ymir's little army. Well there was one pawn left but Christa had long since dismissed that particular piece. When she saw that her plan wasn't working, Ymir stepped up the flirting. She lay on her side, letting the material of her t-shirt slide up slightly. It should have been working by now, damn it. Ymir shuffled over to Christa's side of the board.

"Hey hey hey! Not until I've won!" Christa exclaims, trying to persist in the game that she'd wanted to play for about a solid fortnight.

"I was just scoping out the opposition. You see, it's important to know where your priorities should be." Ymir tried to whisper seductively into Christa's ear and it seemed to work.

"And my priorities are to kick your ass in chess." Christa whispered back, mimicking Ymir's expression. The older girl sighed and returned back to her side of the board. She took out the nearest piece to the king and started to wave the small figurine around her mouth. Ymir knew that somehow she would persist and she would make sure of it. She stretched her arms and yawned but before Ymir could even think about making any kind of move, Christa had grabbed her arm in place.

"Jesus woman, I'm just stretching."

"And my name is Beyoncé."

"But I've already put a ring on it!" Ymir made a reference and Christa giggled yet again. Christa reached her face up and pecked Ymir lightly on the cheek.

"Checkmate." The younger girl's voice was like a gentle caress to Ymir's ears.

"Finally." Ymir reached out and the two kissed again. "I was bored of chess anyway." She whispered and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Just because you suck." Christa giggled again and the two of them lay next to each other and they fell into each others' arms once more.


	8. H

H- Hate

"Hold me back." Ymir muttered as she saw him in the distance. Christa sighed and clutched on to the older girl's hand.

"It's okay, Ymir. He won't do anything to you. It's been 15 years since High School. He probably barely remembers us." Christa tried to reassure Ymir that all would be well, yet despite this Ymir's memories of Jean Kirschtein were not pleasant enough for her to get over the grudge she held.

"Sure." Ymir grumbled miserably. "Let's just go get a drink." Christa chuckled to herself and dragged Ymir to the bar to get some wine. Ymir's attention was drawn back to Christa's rather extravagant silver ball gown that she'd bought just for the reunion. The invitation did state formal attire so Christa had spared no expense, much to the dismay of Ymir's credit card. Ymir herself had been more conservative, simply opting for a plain yet somewhat formal black dress. In Ymir's opinion, there was no point in buying some fancy clothes just for a one-time event. On the other hand, having Christa dress up so fancy made Ymir look great and generous and it made her look like she'd really made it in life. Even though they'd probably both be eating less for the next fortnight or so. They both settled for one of the tiny glasses of champagne available to them. After a wry comment from Ymir about the size of the glasses, Christa dragged her away to the dance floor.

"Come on, you've already finished your drink." Christa begged as she stood by the dance floor. "Just one dance, Ymir. Please. We never dance anymore!"

"Yeah I'm gonna need another 4 drinks at least before I'm doing any of that. Why don't you go find one of your old friends while I top up?" Ymir stroked Christa's shoulder gently and then left to get more booze. On the way to the bar, she just so happened to bump into Jean and all hell almost broke loose.

"Hey Ymir. Still playing out of your league, huh?" Jean snickered, nodding his head towards Christa.

"Fuck you Jean." She muttered, trying her hardest to not break his stupid, smug face.

"What happened to the creative Ymir, eh? That was a really crappy insult." He tried to push her onwards towards a stronger reaction.

"Look, I promised Christa that I'd try to not break your face but I swear to whatever God you believe in these days, if you push me too far I will ruin this day for both of you." When it seemed that he had become speechless Ymir walked straight past him and grabbed two more glasses of champagne. She found Christa socializing with Sasha and Connie. She couldn't stand certain things about Sasha. The accent thing was one of them. Just hearing the posh accent she faked was enough to make Ymir's mouth straighten out further than usual. She gulped down one glass of champagne immediately. It tasted like cardboard. Ymir dumped the empty glass on the stage behind Armin. She came up behind Christa and threw her arms over Christa's shoulders. Christa jumped a little but upon the realisation that it was only Ymir, she carried on as if her girlfriend wasn't even there. Ymir drank the second glass of champagne and managed to reserve herself to only two gulps for the one glass. After about ten minutes she saw Jean and Marco head up to the dancefloor for the slow dance. Ymir naturally took this as a challenge. She rubbed her mouth against the back of Christa's head.

"What is it?" The soft, chiming voice of Christa questioned.

"You wanted to dance, didn't you." Ymir separated herself from Christa to offer her hand towards the blonde girl of her dreams. Christa smiled delightfully, like a child that had just been allowed to stay at the park for an extra ten minutes. This alone gave Ymir the determination to take Christa's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Obviously, Ymir wasn't exactly an expert on dancing but neither was Jean. The competition lit her face with a smirk like none other. Maybe this reunion thing wouldn't be such a bad idea if she could be better than Jean at something. That alone would be enough to satisfy Ymir and the dancing would greatly increase her chances of getting laid tonight. Yes, the two were in a deeply committed relationship but Christa ran a tight ship. Ymir swept Christa along as gracefully as she could without giving herself some kind of overloaded brain. With that aside, Ymir thought she was doing rather well for herself. Every so often she'd get a glance at Jean's rather unsatisfied partner and would chuckle to herself. Revenge was hers. She had won. Christa looked up into her eyes and Ymir rested her forehead against Christa's forehead.

"I love you." Ymir smirked and nodded. She had trouble communicating her feelings through words sometimes and sometimes she could only be angry. But never at Christa. She would never hate Christa.


End file.
